Tightrope Acrobatics
by Shitoyaka-chan
Summary: It was a dangerous tightrope the two walked. Everyday they teetered just a little closer to the edge. If they fell, their little world that they created with each other would crumble down around them.
1. The Act Begins

Well, I'm back with another fic. This is just a breif, semi angsty shounen-ai that popped into my head one night. Like most fics, it was made at three am. I might add more if anyone actually likes it

* * *

Renji let out a little grunt as he was forcefully pushed against his bedroom wall. Hands made their way into his long hair that had long since lost its band that kept it back into a ponytail. He stifled a small moan as the hands gently tugged on long, crimson, stands.

"Shuhei, ah." He gasped out as chapped lips attacked his neck, nipping and sucking at the soft flesh.

"Shhhhh," The brunette hissed into his ear; his breath tickling the fine hairs. "You don't want to get us caught do you?" With a grin, he nipped at the lobe. This time, a small moan _did_ slip past Renji's lips.

_**It was a dangerous tightrope the two walked. Everyday they teetered just a little closer to the edge. If they fell, their little world that they created with each other would crumble down around them. **_

"Ohhh. I don't care." The redhead said, pulling Shuhei up by his hair and pressing their lips together. Absently, he opened his mouth, inviting the snake-like tongue into the warm crevice.

"Liar," The ninth vice captain said as he pulled away for breath. "I've known you long enough to know that you wouldn't be able to go one week without your precious captain fucking you." He chuckled and kissed his neck again, leaving open mouthed kisses down the tanned and inked flesh.

"Heh, you wouldn't either, the way he fucks. It's primal, and passionate, it takes my breath away every time." Shuhei ignored that comment and moved lower, pushing the shoulder of Renji's robes down to give himself more access. In his mind, Renji was his, nobody else's. That was shy he worked so hard to maintain the delicate balance that kept the two of them on the tightrope; he didn't think he could last very long without the other vice captain. On the other hand, the vision of the two squad six higher ups in the middle of lovemaking was getting lodged in his brain and it wouldn't leave.

"You _have_ to stop saying things like that," He said, swallowing his pride. His hands were busy untying the loose knot on the redhead's obi. "You know how much I like to fantasize" Lips soon followed hands, moving down the tattooed body, getting closer and closer to Renji's rapidly hardening manhood. Kisses were bestowed on each of the redhead's hipbones before Hisagi's wicked tongue snaked out of his mouth. The smooth muscle lightly ran up and down the straining shaft in front of it. Renji let out quiet, drawn out moans and pushed his hips upward, seeking more pressure.

_**The tightrope swings, just a little bit. But they are too far gone to notice the subtle change of direction**_

Shuhei obliges, placing his lips on the head of Renji's penis, and applying gentle pressure. Large hands come down on his shoulders and squeeze lightly. Looking up, Shuhei notices Renji nibbling his lip and letting out little sighs. In truth, they never actually _slept _together. Shuhei knew that his fellow lieutenant truly loved his captain, probably as much as Shuhei loved _him_. The only reason he kept getting drawn back to Hisagi was the search for warmth. Byakuya Kuchiki could be good in bed, but he couldn't be very loving.

_**They have no idea that falling is inevitable. They are too concerned with trying to balance.**_

A sound makes Shuhei stop. It is the sound of creaking floorboards. Someone was coming down the hallway. In a flash, Shuhei had moved away and was crouching on the windowsill.

"Better go, before you're boyfriend cuts me into ribbons," He said with his usual half assed smirk. One hand reaches out and pulls Renji close into a short kiss. "I love you." With that, he leaps out the window, disappearing like a phantom. Jumping a little as the knob on the door began to turn; Renji nearly ran and dove into the bed. He just managed to slip under the covers as the door opened. Quiet footsteps were the signal of someone approaching the bed. So quietly that it surprised even Renji, a body slipped into the bed and moved next to him. One cool arm wraps its way around his hot skin, pulling him closer into an ice cold chest.

_**With one skilled leap, the fall is avoided. They are safe, this time.**_

Fingers hooked themselves under his chin, pulling his face backward. Soft lips met his in a sweet, caressing kiss.

"I love you." The hotheaded vice captain mumbles around his lover's lips.

"Mmm, I love you too." The lips disappeared as Byakuya buried his face in Renji's back. Renji let out the tiniest sigh of relief.

_**The tightrope will eventually snap, but tonight the skilled acrobats managed to avoid certain death**_


	2. Choices an Acrobat Must Make

**Another day, our acrobats climb to the platform**

Light, filtering into the gauzy curtains in Renji's room, served as the lieutenant's wake up call, something he was _not _happy to receive. Letting out a groan, he sat up and rubbed at his stinging eyes. Byakuya wasn't lying next to him, but that really wasn't a surprise. The captain usually woke up before him and spent his time getting ready. It's the reason Byakuya looked like a god, and he looked like a scruff.

**The first acrobat steps out, waiting for the second one to follow**

Renji guessed, Shuhei was out somewhere in the barracks, waiting for him. But today he wouldn't go to see him. He would prove his loyalty to his beloved. It was a decision that killed him inside, but he had to prove himself. He had to prove he was faithful… he had prove it to himself the most.

**The second acrobat is hesitant. He is afraid of falling**

He always believed himself to be a loyal man, but the cold captain left him no choice but to seek out warmth. Who would blame him? Byakuya was a walking ice sculpture. But it didn't matter at all to Renji; he was in love with that ice sculpture. He betrayed himself though, he knew, deep inside him, he was in love with Shuhei as well.

**He has to chose, the safety and solitude of the ground, or the rush of the air and someone to hold**

Renji sat in the bed, every question imaginable washing over him like a wave. He had no idea what set this off, but now he couldn't stop it. He didn't know what to do. The smell of food wafted from downstairs. The servants must have just finished breakfast. Thankfully, the thought of food pushed everything else out of his mind. The lieutenant pushed himself out of the bed and walked down into the kitchen, clad only on his black boxer. Byakuya stood there, sipping a cut of coffee. When Renji entered the kitchen, he knew those ice blue eyes were traveling hungrily over his tanned skin.

**He likes the safety of the ground**

Renji watched as those eyes flicked back to his face.

"Good morning, Abarai," He said curtly. "I trust you slept well." Used to this routine, Renji simply nodded, cracking his neck as he did so.

"The mattress in the guest room's a little stiff, but I'll get over it." Around the servants, Renji was to keep up the pretense that he was staying at the Kuchiki manor only temporarily. God forbid they know the master was giving it to him almost nightly.

**But he likes the warmth of the air too**

He never had to pretend around Shuhei. When he was with the other Lieutenant, the two of them could just hang out, or they could fuck. Either way, there was just no pretending. He was always straightforward with Shuhei and the latter was always straightforward with him. In their world, there was no tolerance or room for secrets, no matter how petty or embarrassing.

**If he chooses one, the other will be lost forever**

"Can you send a plate up to me, Taicho?" He ventured, trying to catch his Captain's eye. "I would like to get changed." He tried his best to slip in a subtle hint. But 'Fuck me, oh please fuck me' can get lost easily in a simple question.

"Very well, Abarai. I'll have someone send up a plate." A nod to the young servant standing nearest to him. Renji nodded himself, thanked his captain, and went upstairs. He knew Byakuya missed the message. Knew he wouldn't be getting any.

**He cannot live without both**

"Hey beautiful," A voice greeted him as he entered his room. Shuhei was standing by the same window he had exited by the previous night. Without waiting for a response, the raven closed whatever distance is between them and firmly pressed their lips together. This simple act, only succeeded in confusing Renji even more.

**He knows what is right, but steps out onto that thin rope again.**

Just as the kissing started to get hot and heavy, the door handle to the room began to turn. Both men were far too gone to notice anything but each other.

**This time, the acrobats aren't so lucky… The rope snaps… and they fall**


	3. The Act Ends

"What is going on in here?" Of course he wouldn't yell, it's not in his nature to yell. Almost immediately, Shuhei backed up, terrified of the wrath he knew was going to come crashing down upon him. Renji gave him a look that wasn't returned, the vice captain of the ninth squad was far too busy waiting to be cut up into a million pieces. Byakuya raised an eyebrow and gave them a fridged look. "Well? I'm waiting. What exactly has been going on in here?" Both men fought for an explanation, fumbling words around, but not coming up with anything concrete.

****

They both knew this was bound to happen

"Well you see…" Shuhei tried, before stumbling into barely audible mutters. Oh this was it, he was about to be sliced into a thousand pieces. He let his obsidian eyes closed and he sighed heavily. If he was going to die, well damn it he was going to die an honest man. "Renji and I have been seeing each other… for quite some time actually." The redhead visibly tensed, clearly not comfortable in between the two of them, but torn between who to stand by.

"Taichou, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just kinda did." Renji tried, more interested in saving his own skin than helping Shuhei avoid pink razor blade death. The brunette shot his lover a dark look.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He snapped, forgetting that his ass was on the line with the sixth captain. He turned, blatantly ignoring the captain in favor of an angry glare. Renji returned his look with a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you?' look. "Oh…" Well he was a fucking idiot. Renji had been trying to help him.

**The act was just too dangerous, how could it not have repercussions?**Byakuya gave the two of them a level look.

"I see…" Why couldn't he yell? Renji could get over it better if he yelled, showed some passion! Not this cold demeanor! Almost instantly, a growl erupted in his throat before he had the good grace to stop it.

o**yu**Before he could react, Byakuya was two inches from his face. The redhead's breath hitched in his mouth. He was about to say something when the raven's lips came crashing down on him in the most passionate kiss he'd ever been in. When the captain pulled away, Renji was breathing heavily, not used to such ferocity.

"If you don't know how I feel Abarai, then there is nowhere for us to go," His slate gray eyes flicked up to look at Shuhei. "I must ask you to vacate my house now. Both of you." The finality in his voice made Renji cringe internally. The captain didn't offer any more words as he turned and left the guest room, not once looking back.

**The ringmaster has made a decision **

"Renji… I didn't mean to…" Shuhei trailed off as the fellow vice captain stepped past him. Silently, he grabbed at the brunette's hand, lightly pulling until they were both out the window and on the street. The grip tightened as they walked away from the lavish Kuchiki mansion.

**The acrobats are gone… They only have themselves to blame.**

* * *

HAHAHA! This story is officially over. I don't know... I kinda like the ending... though I feel bad for Renji... Ah well, I am an avid lover of Angst.

Anyway, that button below all these amazing words sends me love. Don't forget to press it dammit :D

Till the next story! Shitoyaka-chan Aisiteruyo my loves!


End file.
